Redemption
by MandLMacerForLife
Summary: In Forever The One America chose Maxon, but what if that chose was different? Mason is the sweet, loving Prince we have all grown to love, and he will stop at nothing to ensure America's happiness, but with America's past still lurking in the shadows she fears that will not have what it takes to be a Princess. She has something to prove not only to the country, but to herself.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is like the most requested thing I have ever gotten in my life, and I am more than happy to write it for you guys. This is what would have happened if Mason would have been the one that won the poll, and he was the one America would have chosen. I'm sorry to say that I have had people who have left my story because she did not choose Mason, well here you guys go! You can read this one instead. I'm pleased that so many people love Mason as much as I do. So without further ado, here is the first chapter. The story will not be as long as my other one is going to be, but I promise I will make every chapter worthwhile! You might even find yourself liking Mason more and more as you read this story! **

**I do not own The Selection Trilogy in any way possible. I only own character like Mason, Amelia, and the English royal family.**

**Chapter One**

Mason and I twirl around the ballroom, my dress a twirl of skirts and fabric all around us. I am happier than I have ever been in my life, and I am proud of it. After breaking the news to Maxon I don't know how I could possibly move on, but now I know that I made the right choice. Maxon made the choice when he treated me terribly, and now I made the choice to not put up with it anymore.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mason asks me, looking down at me with a smile on his face. I grin at him and nod enthusiastically.

"I want it more than anything in the world. Now stop asking before I change my mind." I tease, and he laughs. Everything always seems so easy with Mason, unlike with Maxon. There always seemed to be drama wherever Maxon was. The last thing I need in my life is more drama.

"I'm just making sure. I want you to be happy, and not locked into a life of misery for the rest of your life" Mason says

"Being with you is the exact opposite of being miserable, Mason. I'm thrilled to be here with you, and you better not doubt it because it's not true one bit. Come on lets go find Amelia she's been buzzing around here like a bee on sugar all night." Mason laughs and wraps his arm around me as I pull him towards Amelia.

Amelia is in the middle of a hundred people laughing and talking. Mason and I start toward her, but stop when we see just how many people are around her. We look at each other and burst out laughing together. For the first time in a while I feel a warm and fuzzy feeling deep in my stomach. Being with Mason makes me feel like I am flying, high and free.

"What's that look for?" Mason asks, smiling down at me. I grin at him, and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am. Just think, if you hadn't come to the palace and saved me than I would be half way to hell right now." I say, wrapping my arms around his torso, and holding onto him with a tightness that I never thought I could ever muster. Mason just laughs, and leans down to kiss the side of my head.

"You're the most amazing girl I have ever met, America Singer. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have the honor of being with someone like you. I think all the ladies who participated in The Selection should take lessons from you." He says, pressing our foreheads together so our lips are less than an inch apart. I can practically hear Sylvia scolding me for showing such affection in a public place, but I remind myself that Sylvia has no control over me now. This isn't Maxon I am with, this is Mason, and I can be myself around him. I don't have to be a poised Princess like Celeste or Elise will be forced to be, not that they will have a problem with it.

"When you think too hard, your eyebrows crease together." Mason whispers in my ear, making me giggle.

"How did you ever notice that?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I like watching you." Mason says, pulling me closer. "I like seeing what kind of facial expressions you make when you're angry. It's adorable." Mason says, burying his face in my hair. "Like I said before, I am the luckiest man in the world." This makes me blush.

"You watch me, huh? That sounds a bit stalkerish, don't you think?" I tease, running my hands threw his brown hair. Mason rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Come on, the parities dying down we better get out of here before my parents make us help with all of Amelia's gifts." I laugh and follow him out the door

"Thank God, it was starting to get a little crowded in there. I've never seen that many people at a ball before, even the ones we hosted back in Ilea." Mason laughs and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Some of the royal families and their advisors want to stay as far away from Ilea as possible, especially with the rebels and the way King Clarkson is around others. They know how he is, and the acts he commits but no one is brave enough to do anything about it. You can't blame them really, after everything he has done with that country." Mason explains as we walk down the hallway to my room which is connected to his.

"I hope Maxon listened to my caste elimination idea. I really think that will be a big help to the country, even if it doesn't happen right away." I say sadly hardly doubting it would ever happen "King Clarkson has a really tight hold on Maxon, and I don't think Maxon will be able to stand up for his dad."

Mason pauses outside my bedroom, and pulls me close to him, kissing my forehead. "I love you, you know that, and even though you already know this because I already told you, but I don't deserve you one bit, and I am the luckiest man in the world to get to see your beautiful face, and be a suitor in your graceful presence." Mason almost brings tears to my eyes, as he kisses my forehead, but I can't bring myself the say I love him back. I can't say it so soon after making this decision. Mason kisses me on the lips this time, and smiles at me.

"I'll see you in the morning, my love." Then he leaves and I am left in a pure state of bliss.

**Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am finally posting chapter two of Mason's story! I can't believe how many of you are actually reading and enjoying this story. Now I am warning you all right now that this story is going to be short. It's most likely only going to be 10-15 chapters long. I might not update as quick as I did Forever The One, but I will finish this! So with out further delay here is chapter two! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

** I do not own The Selection Trilogy in any way possible. I only own character like Mason, Amelia, and the English royal family. **

**Chapter Two**

"You look stressed." I say as I watch Mason work at his desk. I am laying on his bed with a book recommended by Queen Isabella as Mason works on documents given to him by his father. He swirls around and I immediately see the signs that tell me that he has not been sleeping at all. I forget about my book and go kneel next to my fiancee "Aww Mase." I whisper, resting my head on his knee.

"This must be our busy time of year." Mason mutters, his fingers running themselves through my hair. "We've never had this many problems with other countries before. I just don't understand why they are coming in all at this time.

"What are they complaining about?" I ask, moving so my chin is resting against his knee, but my eyes meet his. You can practically see the stress radiating off of him. I reach up and run my fingers over his cheek.

"Ilea." He mutters "King Clarkson is up to his old tricks again, and countries think we have some king of control over them." This doesn't really shock me. Ever since the royal family has returned to their country they haven't been very quite about it. King Clarkson has been even harsher with his people, and Maxon chose the people's least favorite girl, Elise. To be honest though, she was the best choice out of who was there. I used to think that if I did not win than Kriss was the next best choice, but she proved me wrong. I hope Elise would show the people of Ilea, though. I want her to be happy where she is, not miserable.

"I wish there is something I could do to help you." I say, truly upset that this whole thing is happening from the place that I am from. Why does King Clarkson have to be so sadistic and cruel? "Things will be better when Maxon is crowned, I hope. " I add. Mason smiles weakly down at me.

"I really don't know how I lived without you for this long." Mason says, still stroking my hair. "You are literally the best thing in my life, and I hope you never get sick and tired of me." This makes me laugh

"Mason I could never get sick of you. I don't think you understand how much you mean to me. I love you." It feels weird saying those words to someone who isn't Maxon or Aspen, but in all reality they are more true than they have ever been. I love Mason because he has always been there for me no matter what obstacles there were in his way. I never have to share him with 34 other girls that he used as back-ups in case I messed up, and he never forced me to join a competition to fight for another man's heart. Those are two things Maxon and Aspen did that just proved that they are not for me.

"I love you to." Mason says, kissing the top of my head. "Why don't we get out of this castle for a little while and go shopping? You deserve a day out after being cooped up in this place for so long." My eyes light up at the sound of his idea. I have wanted to get out of here for a while now, but I haven't wanted to bother Mason with the idea.

"Can we go to our bookstore?" I ask, hopefully. Mason and I both have a passion for reading, it seems. So Mason showed me his favorite little book store when I first arrived in England. It had since become 'our' place, and I absolutely love going there with him. Mason laughs, making his tired eyes lift a little bit.

"Where else would we go?" He teases, that is when we notice the dark spots under his eyes again, making me frown."What's wrong, love?" Mason asks, noticing my sudden mood change.

"You are so tired, though. I want you to get some sleep before we go, alright? Take a nap while I go talk to your mother, and then we will leave in a few hours." I say, standing up. Mason's careful eyes watch me.

"America, I promise you that I am alright?" He says, but I let it go in one ear and out the other.

"No you aren't, Mason. You look like you are about to drop right now. Please just get some sleep before we go, for me." I ask, standing up "Two hours, that's all I ask." Mason sighs, and I can see that I have won "Alright," Mason sighs"You win." I giggle like a little school girl, and is his cheek.

"I'll come wake you up in two hours, alright?" I say, and Mason nods. He kisses me before I slip out of the room. I start walking towards Queen Isabella's office wanting to talk to her about an issue she wanted to observe earlier. When I get close enough I hear her speaking to someone inside. I am about to leave when I hear something that sparks my attention.

"I know, Amberly, it's getting out of control." says Queen Isabella. Amberly? Like...Queen Amberly of Ilea? I know I shouldn't but my feet stay planted where they are and I listen to the conversation between the two, which is over the phone so I can't hear any of the responses.

"I'm telling you something has to done before things start getting even more out of control. I mean before you know it it's not just going to be Maxon he is going after, it's going to be that poor girl who doesn't know what she has gotten herself into. Clarkson needs to be stopped."

Queen Isabella is saying King Clarkson is still abusing Maxon, and Queen Amberly knows about it. This makes my head spin a little bit. Of course I knew there was no way Maxon could hide it from his mother forever, but I never thought she would know without Maxon knowing she knew. Maxon doesn't know right?

"I am just glad America is safe here with Mason." Queen Isabella continues, "God only knows what he would be doing to the poor girl if we wouldn't have set up the thing with Mason." This makes my eyebrows shoot up. Set what thing up with Mason? What are they talking about?

"I am just saying that if the plan with Mason and America wouldn't have worked than King Clarkson would have done something terrible to her, and we all know it. It's why we decided to come for that week so we could get America away from that environment, and the plan working, Amberly she fell hard for Mason and he fell for her, which is just an added bonus. I don't know what you are getting so worked up over."

My heart is pounding in my chest. I instantly spin on my heel and make my way towards Amelia's room. This couldn't be true could it? The whole thing with Mason couldn't have been set up, could it? Mason and I fell in love because we did, and because we belong with each other not because it was set up between the Queens. Mason and I love each other because we are meant to be together. Why would the Queen be saying those things, though? It couldn't be a lie. This whole thing really was set up by Mason's mother and Maxon's. One question pops into my head though. Does Mason know? Mason wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't lie to me like that about his feelings for me. He couldn't be forced to love me, could he? This is all so messed up.

I can't take all this, so I make a beeline to Amelia's room.

I have to know the truth.

* * *

**I will reply to reviews if any of you have questions or anything, but not like I did for Forever The One! Thanks(:**

**winterprincess: Yes, this is a 'what could have been' and yes I did continue with Forever The One and now I am working on the sequel. **

**dakotamo: Yes I continued Forever The One, but it is complete now and I am working on the sequel as we speak and should be up tomorrow. **

**Notyourdear: Yes, Kriss is still eliminated and Elise won The Selection. **

**Thanks for reading **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Selection Trilogy in any way possible. I only own character like Mason, Amelia, and the English royal family.**

Chapter Three

I can't even begin to tell you how pissed off I am. Does Mason even know about this whole thing with his mother and Queen Amberly? Why wouldn't he say something to me about this? I storm off to find Amelia hoping that should would be willing to explain all of this to me. Was this whole thing a complete lie? Does Mason actually love me, or is this just a complete joke? I round the corner to Amelia's room, and hit on the door a little harder than I mean to. I hear someone inside so I know she's here, but it takes a couple minutes for the door to opens. She opens it and reveals herself in a bath rob, and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She glares at me in a big sister kind of way.

"America!" She exclaims "You should like a herd of elephants pounding on my door!" Despite my upset mood I can't help but laugh at my soon to be sister in law. She hurries me into her room and stares at me with her sharp eyes. "What is the meaning if this craziness?" I take a deep breath a prepare to tell her the story.

"I was with Mason, but he had to leave and your mother needed to speak with me about something. So I went to go see her before going back to my room. I was outside her office, and I heard her talking about me to someone. She was talking to Queen Amberly from Ilea, and I really didn't mean to ease drop, but they were talking about me so I thought I was in trouble or something."

"Calm down America. I'm not going to to tell my mom you were spying on her." Amelia says , throwing me one of her playful smirks. I glare at her, and this makes me realize just how much like sister we are, how ironic.

"Shut up, Lia." I hiss, making her laugh

"So what was she talking about that made you all frantic?" Amelia asks, drying her hair with the towel .

"She was talking with Queen Amberly and saying what a good idea it was to set Mason and I up together, and how good of a job they did planning this whole thing out. They planned for Mason and I to fall for each other so they could get me away from Ilea. Does Mason know about this? Is this just some stupid joke up that they came up with, or something? Why would they do something like this? Does Mason know about this 'plan'? Please tell me I didn't not give up someone who loved me more than his own life for someone who did is just pretending to like me for his mother?" Amelia is just staring at me after my long speech, and I can start to feel hot tears burning the back of my throat. I desperately want to know that Mason loves me like he always says he does. I want to believe that I did not hear the conversation that Queen Isabella had with Queen Amberly.

"America..."Amelia whispers looking completely shocked at my story. "I swear to you that I know nothing of any of this. I've never known my mother to be anything like what you are explaining. She's always been a perfect lady, and I am pretty sure Mason knows nothing about any of this. You really need to talk to him about it, though because if he does know then I am going to kill that boy." Amelia's face is turning red with anger. That is one thing with Amelia, she always has my back with everything no matter what it is.

"Your right I do need to go talk to him. I'm just afraid of the truth because what if he really did have something to do with it? How am I going to marry this man knowing that he lied to me." I say, looking at myself in the mirror. I look like the same America Singer I did this morning when I was in Mason's room listening to him profess his a love for me. Could so many things change with only one secret and lie? Amelia sits down next to me and wraps an arm around me.

"Ames, I know my big brother better than anyone in the world, and I know that he is a terrible actor. There is no one in the world that Mason loves more than you. You can practically feel the love radiating off of his everything he is around You. There is no way he could be pretending to love you, America. Now you need to go talk to my brother before he has to go to a different meeting." Amelia said looking determined to stop this from ruining Mason and I's relationship. I stand up and go toward the door.

"Thanks, Lia" I say before exiting the princess's grand room. I start heading toward Mason's room so I can confront him on this issue. I don't know what to expect, and to be honest I am scared to mention this to him. I don't want to find out something that is going to break my heart all over again.

"America?" Someone calls from down the hallway. I turn around and come face to face with Mason. I start to get nervous as he gets walks toward me with a wide smile on his face, I don't even realize I am trembling until he is right in front of me . "Are you alright, love?" He asks pulling me into his arms.

"I need to talk to you Mason." I say softly, trying my hardest to control the urge just to blow up on him. Even though I have changed quite a bit since being with Mason, but sometimes traits from the old America Singer like to pop up every once in a while. This is something I know I am going to have to control somehow. Especially right now. Mason frowns down at me and leads me to his room. He unlocks the door and leads me in. We sit on his bed, and he wraps his arm around me as I lean in to him.

"What is it, my love?" He asks, stroking my fiery hair back from my face. I take a deep breath trying to think of the best way to say this. I guess the best way to come out with it is to just be upfront. I don't want there to be any secrets between us like there were with Maxon and I. So I sit up straighter and take a deep breath.

"I heard your mother talking about a plan she had to get me away from Ilea and to marry you.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading! So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded, but I've been really busy with Forever The Royal, dance, and school! What do you think Mason will say? REVIEW! **

**Guest mih: yes this all still happened in Forever the one. America doesn't know though **

**Guest: No I just like the name Mason. I love Vampire academy though and have a fanfiction for it called Dancing In The Dark! Check it out! I didn't really like Mason in VA though.**

**MandLMacerForLife**


End file.
